militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Archduke Ferdinand Karl Joseph of Austria-Este
by Joseph Kriehuber, 1841).]] Archduke Ferdinand Karl Joseph of Austria-Este (April 25, 1781 – November 5, 1850) was the third son of Archduke Ferdinand of Austria-Este and of his wife Princess Maria Beatrice Ricciarda d'Este, last member and heiress of the House of Este. For much of the Napoleonic Wars he was in command of the Austrian army. Ferdinand was born at Milan. He attended the military academy in Wiener Neustadt before embarking on a military career. In 1805 in the war of the Third Coalition against France, Ferdinand was commander-in-chief of the Austrian forces with General Karl Freiherr Mack von Leiberich as his quartermaster general. In October his army was surrounded at Ulm. General Mack surrendered, but Ferdinand managed to escape with 2000 cavalry to Bohemia. There he took command of the Austrian troops and raised the local militia. With a total of 9,000 men he set out for Iglau to distract attention from the Coalition's movements. He succeeded in holding the Bavarian division of Prince Karl Philipp von Wrede in Iglau thereby and preventing it from joining the Battle of Austerlitz. In 1809 in the war of the Fifth Coalition against France, Ferdinand commanded an Austrian army of 36,000 men. In April he invaded the Duchy of Warsaw hoping to encourage a local uprising against Napoleon (see Polish-Austrian War). But the Poles rallied to Prince Józef Antoni Poniatowski. Ferdinand was defeated at the Battle of Raszyn, but managed to occupy Warsaw. In June, however, Ferdinand was compelled to withdraw from Warsaw, and to give up Kraków and Galicia as well. In 1815 in the war of the Seventh Coalition against France, Ferdinand commanded two divisions of the Austrian Reserve. The following year he was appointed military commander in Hungary. In 1830 Ferdinand was appointed military and civil governor of Galicia, taking up residence in Lviv. After the Revolution of 1848 he resided mostly in Italy. Ferdinand never married. In 1850 he died at Schloss Ebenzweier in Altmünster near Gmunden, Austria. Honours and awards Austria *Knight of the Order of the Golden Fleece *Knight Grand Cross of the Royal Order of St. Stephen of Hungary *Knight of the Military Order of Maria Theresa Foreign honours *Supreme Knight of the Order of the Most Holy Annunciation (Italy) *Knight of the Order of Saint Hubert (Bavaria) *Knight of the Order of St. Andrew (Russia) *Knight of the Order of St. Alexander Nevsky (Russia) *Knight of the Order of St. Anna, Class I (Russia) *Knight of the Order of the White Eagle *Knight of the Order of the Black Eagle *Knight of the Order of the Red Eagle *Knight Grand Cross of the Order of Saint Ferdinand and of Merit *Knight of the Royal Guelphic Order Ancestry References Category:1781 births Category:1850 deaths Category:People from Milan Category:House of Austria-Este Category:Bohemian princes Category:Hungarian princes Category:Tuscan princes Category:People from Modena Category:Knights of the Golden Fleece Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of Saint Ferdinand and of Merit Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of Saint Stephen of Hungary Category:Knights of the Military Order of Maria Theresa Category:Knights of the Order of the Most Holy Annunciation Category:Knights of the Order of Saint Hubert Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Andrew Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Alexander Nevsky Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Anna, 1st class Category:Recipients of the Order of the Black Eagle Category:Recipients of the Order of the Red Eagle Category:Knights of the Royal Guelphic Order Category:Recipients of the Order of the White Eagle (Poland)